


Schreie bis der Kampf vergeht!

by va_di_pa



Series: Schreie bis der Kampf vergeht [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freedom, War, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Ein Gedicht zum Expresionismus, vom Kampf gegen die weltliche Ordnung.
Series: Schreie bis der Kampf vergeht [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663480





	Schreie bis der Kampf vergeht!

Schreie, bis der Kampf vergeht!  


  
Bis der kältere Wind deine Spuren dreht.  
Lass die Worte weiter tragen,  
dass sie alles andere überragen!  
............... ~*~§~*~  
Schreie, gegen die dumpf hinnehmende Menge!  
Lass ihn schallen durch das Gedränge.  
Um der Seele einer Freiheit zu übergeben  
Mit eigenem Willen sich zu erheben!


End file.
